


'Tis the Season

by UselessProtagonist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Being cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Timeline What Timeline, Winter, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessProtagonist/pseuds/UselessProtagonist
Summary: "With this and the Valentines day incident, Yoosung was realizing that when it came to holidays, Seven was definitely one of those go-hard-or-go-home types." Winter-themed prompt inspired drabbles between Seven and Yoosung.





	1. unexpectedly, it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sick

Seven hadn't told Yoosung he was coming over for several reasons, the main one being he knew that if he gave the blonde any hint of his intentions he would try to dissuade him with some sort of lame excuse. Seven didn't care if Yoosung looked horrible while he was sick or if he was at risk of becoming sick himself; those were trivial excuses.

“Yoosung, if you didn't want me over you shouldn't have told me you were ill.” 

Perhaps his expectations of Yoosung not wanting him over had been too exaggerated because when Seven arrived the only thing that had prevented him from entering was the locked front door. He then found Yoosung in the kitchen, rightfully still in his pajamas with messy bedhair, and making what he assumed to be tea.

“Do you even have the heater on?” Seven then asked, not even sounding like a real question but much more like a scolding, “It's winter, you're sick and you don't even have your heater on. Unbelievable.” Despite this, he still took his jacket off, laying it on the kitchen counter.

“It's on.” he heard Yoosung say, his voice low and hoarse, before lifting his mug to his mouth. He admittedly did look kind of awful. The dark circles under his eyes had been there before, but they looked especially dark now with how pale and clammy his skin looked. And in all seriousness, Seven then asked him, “How are you feeling?”

Yoosung put the mug down on the counter and gave a mirthless, tight-lipped smile, “I've been better.”

Seven shot him a near incredulous look. Normally, Yoosung wasn't much for snide, sarcastic comments and even then only when pushed. He was usually on the receiving end of them – mostly from Seven himself – so Seven couldn't help but feel strangely proud, yet also a little concerned.

He moved closer, his left hand brushing against Yoosung's wrist and the other he pressed the back of it to Yoosung's forehead; he was hot.

“Man, you really must not be feeling good,” Seven said as his hand dropped to wrap around Yoosung's waist to pull him closer and then pressed his face against the crook of the blonde's neck, “The Yoosung I know is Perfect Waifu Material.”

Yoosung snorted, but mumbled a protest of, “You're gonna get sick.” though he made no move to push Seven away.

“And you should be in bed.”

Yoosung made his way, sluggishly, to the bed and got in with his back to Seven, but began coughing, curling forward with each cough.

“Did you take medicine?” Seven asked as he rubbed Yoosung's back in comfort. The blonde nodded as the coughing subsided with a hand pressed against his mouth.

“That's good...” Seven hummed. He pushed Yoosung's bangs out of the way, combing his fingers through sweat-damp hair, and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Yoosung made a small, soft groan in the back of his throat. “You're gonna get _sick_.” he mumbled in protest again.

“Maybe,” Seven giggled softly, “but you'll take care of me if I do, right cutie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need practice, so have my short, clumsy, practice-drabbles.


	2. in the meantime, i'll stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soup

“Don't look at me like that,” Yoosung said, but he couldn't help the smile that crept into his words, “I told you that you would get sick.”

Seven, however, was not amused. The pout was clear on his features as he rested his chin on the back of the couch, watching Yoosung stir the pot of soup on the stove. “Well, you should have tried harder.” Seven stated.

From his place in the kitchen, Yoosung just laughed, airy and lighthearted. “You're just upset that you, proclaimed God Seven, are just as susceptible to colds as us mere mortals.” he teased.

Seven appreciated Yoosung's attempt to indulge him, but, though he still did, he wished it hadn't been in attempt to help him feel less shitty. He did manage to smile, watching as Yoosung turned off the stove and ladled soup from the pot and into a bowl. The blonde then carried the bowl, walking rather briskly and frowning as he placed it down on the coffee table so quickly some of the broth almost splashed out over the side. Yoosung then rubbed his hands together when he explained, “It's really hot.”

“Smooth.” Seven commented, grinning.

Yoosung shot him an unimpressed look and sat down on the couch next to Seven, without replying, instead reaching for one of the multitude of tissue boxes also sitting on the coffee table. Yoosung had brought them – along with many other get-better and soup-making products – when he'd found out Seven had caught his cold, despite he himself still fighting off the remnants of his own illness as evidenced through the sound of him blowing his nose.

They just sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Seven reached forward for the bowl on the table. He settled it in his lap, feeling the heat radiating from it that after cooling was now comfortable warm, and he took the spoon to push around the vegetables in the broth before lifting a spoonful to his mouth.

And it was good. _Really good_. But he expected nothing less from his Yoosung.

“It's good.” Seven told him, and relished in Yoosung's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a Sick 2.0


	3. so far, it's winsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Knitting & Sweaters

> **Yoosung ★:** Should I join the Knitting Club?
> 
> **707:** lol why?  
>  **707:** I mean I guess, but is there some specific reason???
> 
> **Yoosung ★:** Someone from it asked if I wanted to join  
>  **Yoosung ★:** I told them i'd think about it
> 
> **707:** Ohhh  
>  **707:** maybe you should join lololol
> 
> **Yoosung ★:** Really lol
> 
> **707:** Ya  
>  **707:** you should make me something ;)
> 
> **Yoosung ★:** lol what?  
>  **Yoosung ★:** Even if I did I think that's... not at my level
> 
> **707:** Then you should join and get better!  
>  **707:** btw, why did they ask you to join? Aren't you in the constellation club or something?
> 
> **Yoosung ★:** It was the Meteor Study Club, and I left a while ago  
>  **Yoosung ★:** the knitting club asked me because of my sweater
> 
> **707:** Sweater???  
>  **707:** How cute is it?  
>  **707:** send a pic
> 
> **Yoosung ★:** what no!  
>  **Yoosung ★:** Im in class
> 
> **707:** Aww c'mon~
> 
> **Yoosung ★:** No
> 
> **707:** Hmm...  
>  **707:** I'm coming to pick you up
> 
> **Yoosung ★:** what? right now??
> 
> **707:** No silly, when you get out of class
> 
> **Yoosung ★:** You really want to see it that badly?
> 
> **707:** of course  
>  **707:** or more importantly you in the sweater  <3
> 
> **Yoosung ★:** omg

   
   
 

Seven waits for Yoosung for only a few minutes. It's of course not the first time that he's picked Yoosung up from after his classes, but it's one of the few times it had been so last minute.

He's sitting in his car, cheek pillowed in his left hand and his right tapping monotonously against the steering wheel, searching for boyfriend in the distance. He spots him easily, Yoosung's blonde hair a bright contrast to the overcast winter sky, and doesn't even try to stop himself from grinning. But it's funny because, though Yoosung is approaching, he doesn't even seem to recognize Seven or his car because when he gets a little closer he stops – as if he can't believe Seven is seriously there even though Seven had told him beforehand – before a smile breaks out on his face and he seems to walk a little faster after that.

“I can't believe you.” is the first thing Yoosung says as he gets into the car. He's still smiling, his cheeks tinted a rosy color from the cold outside, and his eyes bright.

Seven laughs lightly, shifting in his seat, barely managing to press his lips against Yoosung's before the other had even gotten his seat belt on. Yoosung made a small noise of surprise in the back of his throat, but kissed back, his lips slightly chapped and chilled from the cold.

“So is this the sweater?” Seven asked when he pulled back, eyeing what Yoosung was wearing. It was a plain grey sweater, loose as in a little baggy, and Seven could see why someone from a knitting club would comment on it because it definitely looked handmade. But in the good way. And of course it's adorable on Yoosung.

(Except maybe the collar, which was an unflattering pattern.)

“Yeah,” Yoosung said as he picked the sleeves. “My mom made it for me when she went through a knitting phase a few years ago.” he explained.

Seven blinked in surprised. “You're mom made this?” he asked and Yoosung nodded.

Seven reached over and felt the material at Yoosung's shoulder. It felt soft, slightly itchy, and well-worn. He then grinned up at Yoosung, “Do you think Mama Yoosung would make me one too?”

Yoosung grinned back. “I'm sure if you asked.” he said, laughter in his tone.

“Nah,” Seven then said, shaking his head, “I'd rather you make one for me. Think of it as my Christmas present.”

Yoosung did laugh then. “I don't think that'll be possible, even if I do join the Knitting Club today.” 

“Well, it's just a thought.” Seven told him and started the car.


	4. at the time, it seemed necessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ice

Yoosung was genuinely surprised by how cold it was. January was usually the coldest month out of the year as he recalled, and if it was _this_ cold at the end of November, nearly December, Yoosung couldn't even imagine what it was going to be like in the month after. 

He did regret inviting himself over to Seven's; having been out in the cold for barely 0.3 seconds, Yoosung instantly wished he'd asked Seven to come over instead, and sank further into remorse as, once he made it to Seven's, he nearly slipped on the thin, icy surface of the walkway in front of the door.

“Yoosung, look!” Seven's voice had that innocent, child-like lilt to it that made Yoosung's chest swell with affection, and he turned his head from his spot on the couch, indulging him. Seven was at the window, laptop balanced in one hand while the other traced over the feathery patterns scrawled against the edges of the window pane.

Yoosung chuckled. “You're cute.” he told him.

Seven looked up, blinking shyly and rubbing his hand to the back of his neck. “Thanks. You too.” he muttered lamely, seeming at a loss for words like how he usually was when Yoosung was able to successfully fluster him – and with that realization Yoosung grinned shamelessly.

Seven then cleared his throat awkwardly, making his way from the window to the couch and sitting on the other end near Yoosung's feet and cradling his laptop in his lap. He was wearing his long-sleeved, red shirt, sweats, and bright pink, fuzzy socks that Yoosung adored more than he would care to admit. 

Yoosung then shifted himself so his back leaned against the arm of the couch and adjusting his blanket to lean forward. “I love you.” he said, trying his best to keep from giggling as he said it.

The effect was Seven's fingers halting on the cursor for only a second before he continued. “And I have a deep regard for you as well,” was Seven's response, trying and failing to hide the way his lips quirked into a smile.

Yoosung pursed his lips. Then in a petty attempt of revenge, he stuck his feet up under Seven's shirt, barely registering how his cold skin felt like it was melting against his boyfriend's when Seven let out an undignified squawking noise. There was a pause before they both burst into peals of laughter.

“ _Yoosung!_ ” Seven whined through the laughter, pushing Yoosung's feet away,“God, your toes are like _ice_.” Then with a huff asked, “Do you want to watch this movie or not?”

And with a hand still stifling his laughter, Yoosung nodded.


	5. suddenly, it felt silly to try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot Baths

Yoosung scrambled in the door as soon as he opened it, and closed it as soon as he did. Unfortunately, it wasn't much warmer inside as it was outside since he didn't leave the heater on while he was out, especially when it was as long as he was gone for classes.

Still, he shrugged off his coat and bag onto his bed and quickly turned on the heater. The heater responded with it's usual humming and the heat slowly radiating from it, though it would be a while before the room was actually warm. Yoosung sighed, then while taking his shoes off, headed towards the bathroom. 

Instead of waiting for the heater to warm up, he decided to just take a shower – or maybe a bath. Yeah, he hadn't taken a bath in a while.

But as Yoosung began filling up the tub, he felt kind of silly. He was thinking of taking a bath like a child when he was practically an adult, but most of those thoughts disappeared as he sunk into the warm because _god_ did it feel good. He leaned back against the back of the tub, only the hairs at the base of his neck becoming damp as he'd clipped the rest of it back.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just relishing in the warmth of the water when he heard a dull _thump_ and other scuffles of noise. At first, he had trouble distinguishing if it had come from inside his own apartment or perhaps next door, but the sudden familiar, sing-song lilt of his name being called by Seven dashed his uncertainty to pieces.

A jolt of embarrassment-induced panic went through him, but it was too late for him to close the door – it was only open an inch or so – even though it was practically right next to the edge of the tub.

“Hey Yoosung, you–”

“ _Don't!_ ”

Yoosung's voice skidded higher than he intended, and he saw the flash of red hair and gold eye's from behind the door before he managed to pushed it closed without any resistance and promptly locked it. Something he should have done before.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Yoosung was trying to slow his heart rate down, sinking back into the tub, and could only imagine what Seven was doing, or thinking.

It didn't take long though as he heard a soft, “Oops.” from behind the door. Then Seven said, much clearer, “Sorry Yoosung, guessed I should have knocked, huh?” and his voice was slightly higher and breathless because he was _laughing_ and doing the _worst_ job of hiding it. He probably _wasn't_ even hiding it.

Yoosung felt his face grow hotter, and it wasn't because of the heat from the water clinging to his skin. He could imagine what awaited him when he managed to leave the bathroom. He knew Seven would probably be grinning at him in the way he usually did, saying something that was supposed to be as reassuring as it was teasing like, “you don't need to be embarrassed, we're both guys” or “it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before” and would probably follow that comment with a wink.

And Yoosung sank up to his nose in water and embarrassment.


	6. he continues, nonetheless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shoveling Snow

“You're doing great, sweetheart.” Seven calls to him from the garage that he's left open. He hasn't been there long and anyone could tell since he the only covering he had was his usual jacket. He wasn't even wearing socks.

Contrast that to Yoosung who was bundled up in the several layers of his sweater, jacket, and scarf, and was regretting it because he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck from the warmth of exertion trapped underneath them. 

“Thanks,” he muttered back dryly, and leaned against the shovel he was using; not even a snow shovel, but a regular dirt shovel that made the task of removing the snow from the drive way that much more difficult. “I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me?” Yoosung asked, but, of course, he already knew the answer.

“Aww, sorry hon, but I really should be getting back to work.” Seven said, evasively, “Come back inside when you're done.” And though Yoosung didn't look back he was sure Seven went back inside, and he didn't blame him considering what he had been wearing, or lack of there.

He wanted to roll his eyes. Work. Seven hated work. But not more than he hated shoveling his own driveway, apparently. The snow had already been packed into a near unbreakable sheet of ice by the time Yoosung decided to do anything about it. For all he knew, Seven would have just ignored it all winter and probably gotten himself hurt eventually from skidding of the sheet of slick ice he would have eventually created. At least Yoosung was here to prevent such a tragedy.

Seven was really lucky that Yoosung loved him this much.


	7. the answer is simpler than expected, he finds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Quilts

Seven watched Yoosung pull the heavy quilts from underneath his bed and unfold them across his bed.

“Is something wrong with your heater?” he then asked, wondering if that could be a reason for Yoosung's sudden inclusion of more coverings on his bed.

“No, the heater is fine, but I can't keep it on all night because it's driving up the power bill.” Yoosung explained and took the corners of the quilts and threw it across his bed before beginning to tuck it in the corners and straighten it across the bed. Seven wrinkled his nose.

“It smells kind of weird don'tcha think?” Seven commented. He then grabbed at the other cover, burying his nose in it and inhaling deeply. It didn't smell bad per se, but it also wasn't very pleasant. The only word he could think to describe it would be 'stale'.

Yoosung didn't go so far as to smell the quilt as Seven did, but didn't argue. “I haven't used these in a while and probably just need to be washed. I suppose I'll do that tomorrow.” Once he had fixed up the blanket on his bed, he reached for the other from Seven.

But Seven took the quilt and wrapped it around his shoulders, casting a cheeky grin at Yoosung. And there was no warning when he tackled Yoosung to the bed.

Yoosung let out a rather endearing squeak, hand clutching at Seven's sleeve as they sprawled across the bed, wrinkling Yoosung's previous efforts. Seven hovered over him, bracing himself up on his elbows, and giving Yoosung a smile that could be considered coy. Yoosung was staring back at him, lavender eyes sparkling with laughter before his lips had caught up, merely parted.

Then Seven kissed him, quilt still hanging on his shoulders and shifting his elbows as they ached from keeping his weight from crushing Yoosung directly. Yoosung wasn't making it easier on him though, tangling his fingers in his hair and loosening Seven's glasses to slide further down his nose as he did. Even after that kiss ended, Seven continued to trail his lips across the the edge of Yoosung's jaw, his nose, and even pulling at the blonde's sleeve in order to place a small kiss on the bare skin of Yoosung's shoulder, before going back for another deep kiss.

And Yoosung pressed up to meet him, fingers still in Seven's hair at the base of his neck and tugging at the front of his shirt to pull him until Seven conceded and was probably crushing Yoosung underneath his full weight. And Yoosung is smiling into the kiss, making the contact somewhat awkward and lopsided, but Seven couldn't bring himself to even care.

Though he loved many aspects to Yoosung, _this_ Yoosung was his favorite. The one who was difficult to kiss because he couldn't keep himself from smiling and laughing, humming appreciation against Seven's mouth; who made him feel as warm as summer though it was clearly winter outside; who made Seven almost embarrassed by how much warm affection he brought bubbling in his chest.

He loved him. He loved Yoosung.


	8. it's for the better, in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowed In

Yoosung was curled up against Seven's chest, hair tickling the underside of his chin and breath coming out evenly against Seven's neck. If he was asleep, Seven wouldn't be surprised because the dark circles under his eyes had gained more prominence these last couple of days.

It was still warm underneath the blankets in the way that made Seven feel lazy and loose-limbed. His arm draped over Yoosung's side and a hand running through blonde hair. He means it to be tender, twirling the strands between his fingers slowly before scratching gently at the back of Yoosung's neck.  
At this, Yoosung makes a low, satisfied noise and Seven doesn't resist the chuckle that rises in his throat.

“You're not asleep?” he asks amusedly.

Yoosung just buries his head closer against Seven before answering a muffled “no.”

Seven just smiles and reaches the arm that had been around Yoosung into his pocket to dig out his phone. He absentmindedly ignores the message notifications and checks the time. He's been at Yoosung's a few hours now, and that thought while endearing recalls to him the fact that it had been snowing even before he arrived and has probably continued to this moment.

“Yoosung, let me up.” Seven said, and though Yoosung resisted at first, he eventually let him up and Seven made his way to the nearest window, confirming his thoughts: the sun was already down and the roads looked terrible – at least in the sense of travel.

“What's wrong?” Yoosung's hands were on his hips, inching the hem of his shirt up higher; whether it was on accident or on purpose, Seven didn't know, but found he didn't mind.

Seven grinned at him, bringing Yoosung's hands to lace at the back of his neck and leaning in to kiss Yoosung's cheek, making Yoosung smile when his glasses were nearly bumped off center. “There's lots of snow on the road,” he mused, “so it looks like your stuck with me for tonight.”

Yoosung grinned back at that, sensing the promise in those words, and leaned in to press a kiss where Seven's neck met his shoulder, the touch unhurried and soft and his hold urging Seven closer.

Seven followed, eager, and chasing his mouth full of smile.


	9. it could be worse, he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Winter) Hats

“I _don't_ want to wear it.”

“Oh c'mon, please? You'll look so cute.”

Yoosung felt his face burn with embarrassment – and not the good kind – but Seven was looking at him with that kicked puppy kind of look that made him feel like he was going to hell if he didn't comply with his plans.

“'s embarrassing,” he mumbled, looking away.

Seven just grins and puts the hat on anyway. It presses securely against Yoosung's ears and his hair feels like it's been trapped and forced into conformance, despite the bit of his bangs that peak out against his forehead; it was a mistake to complain about not having his own hat

“At least your ears will be warm now.” Seven says and he tugs playfully at the makeshift cat ears knitted at the top. Yoosung just indulges him.


	10. it's never trouble, what you ask of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reading

“Yoosung.”

Yoosung just barely catches his name whispered next to him. He shifts in the bed, setting his headphones around his neck and looking down where Seven is curled up next to him, covers nearly up to his chin. “Mm?”

Seven then asks, “Can you do me a favor?” His eyes are still closed, eyelashes better visible without his glasses, but only slightly because there's no other light source in the room besides the LCD light of Yoosung's laptop resting on his knees. 

“Yeah sure.” he answers back. He thinks maybe Seven is going to ask him to turn it off so the other can properly fall asleep, but instead Seven asks him, “Can you read to me?”

Yoosung is surprised at the odd request, but doesn't feel at liberty to question it, only answering with a casual, “Sure” and a gentle rise and fall of his shoulders. He logs out of LOLOL then, not even bothering to give a warning to his guild members; he finds he doesn't want to face the embarrassment that will come with telling them _'Have to go read to my boyfriend now, bye'_ and can't think of a good enough lie as an excuse. 

But then he's not even sure what he should be reading to Seven. He does not have really any good reading material, and he doubts Seven want's to hear him monotonously drone on from his geography textbook. “Um, what do you want me to...?” he asks hesitantly.

Seven shifts closer, his forehead brushing against Yoosung's hip and a free hand lazily resting on his thigh underneath the bed covers. “Look up 'Milky Way' and just click on the first thing that pops up."

Yoosung does as he's told and ends up on the Wikipedia page for the Milky Way. He squints at the light the white web page seems to make even brighter. “Okay, I'm here.” he informs Seven.

“...you can just read that.” Seven mumbles to him.

Yoosung blinks. He takes in exactly what he's doing at the early hours of the morning, reading a wiki article about a galaxy to his half-asleep boyfriend. He can hear the rain pattering against the window – still surprised it's raining as hard as it is when not long ago it was snowing so much that he had no way to get himself to his classes.

Yoosung looks down at Seven again, breathing evenly against the fabric of his pajama pants and he finds himself gently running his fingers through the other's hair as he began to read softly, “ _'The **Milky Way** is the galaxy that contains our Solar System. Its name "milky" is derived from its appearance as a dim glowing band arching across the night sky whose individual stars cannot be distinguished by the naked eye...'_ ” and his voice begins to fall into a natural rhythm.


	11. in the moment, it's a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scarves

Yoosung is doing it on purpose.

Seven doesn't know if he's more surprised or impressed by this fact. After all, Yoosung was the one who suggested sharing the scarf, Yoosung is the one whose cheeks have that light, happy flush to them – or perhaps that's just the cold – and his smile seems to be permanently fixed on his face. They're even out in the open, walking on a public sidewalk, yet Yoosung seems completely unfazed.

They're close, so close with the scarf draping over their shoulders and making it a necessity. Their shoulders are brushing with each step and after a few moments of their fingers grazing as their hands hang by their sides, Yoosung bumps the back of Seven's hand before lacing their fingers together. When he does, it feels like this was the end goal all along.

For some reason, knowing that this wasn't just Yoosung's naivety at work, throws Seven off a bit and his face to grow warm. He buries himself into the scarf, using his free hand to pull it up until it reaches the bridge of his nose, warming his cold nose and causing his glasses to fog with his breath. 

He tries to convince himself it's only to make himself warmer. But when he catches Yoosung grinning at him from the corner of his eye, he knows it's more out of precaution because at this moment he wouldn't be surprised if Yoosung had been one step away from stopping to kiss him in the middle of the sidewalk.


	12. at any rate, it goes smoothly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sledding

Saeran looks mildly uncomfortable. Yoosung can't tell if it's the size of the hill – Maybe he's tired? Perhaps he's afraid of heights? – or if it's just the fact that they're out in public. He wonders if Seven can feel it too. Probably so, but the other continues to prattle on excitedly and Yoosung supposes that's just as well, since he knows Saeran hates feeling like he's being smothered or doted upon excessively.

They get to the top of the hill in only a matter of minutes. Saeran is shifting from foot to foot, hands in the pockets of his jacket and Yoosung is mimicking him as Seven drags their little, cheap, plastic sled into position. He's grinning widely, near manic excitement glinting in his golden eyes. Though Yoosung is ready to enjoy himself, he feels Seven's own excitement buries his in comparison. Then he remembers that while he'd done things like this with his family, neither Seven or Saeran have done _anything_ close to this together.

Yoosung then speaks up, “Well, there's only room for two at a time, but why don't you two go first.”

“That's a great idea!” Seven exclaims while Saeran doesn't say a word. Seven then looks at his brother, “Who's gonna steer? I can and you can wrap your arms tight around me.” he says teasingly.

That does get a reaction. “Saeyoung.” Saeran says it as a warning and Seven just laughs. Saeran just rolls his eyes and then goes to seat himself in the front of the sled. Seven then follows after and seats himself behind his brother and wraps his arms around his waist to which the other doesn't protest. Then Seven turns his head to look at Yoosung, “Yoosung, darling, can you please give us a push?”

At this, Yoosung met his smile and moved to press his hands at Seven's back to move them forward when Seven then told him, “I'll hold on to you next time.” and winked.

Yoosung just grinned, pushed, and they were off.


	13. otherwise i'd be cold, without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shaking From the Cold

“Gah! It's so _cold_.” Yoosung whispers harshly, probably not even heard he said it, along with a deep exhale into his bare hands. He was so cold; the few minutes in the car on the way back from the park hadn't seemed to make a difference. Even with his long-sleeved shirt, jacket, and scarf, he still could feel himself shivering through the layers.

He shifted impatiently as Seven took the record amount of time to open his door despite his insane security system, and when they made it inside, Yoosung thought he might cry from happiness as the warmth wrapped around him. He sank immediately on the couch while both Saeran and Seven lingered at the door to take off their shoes and jackets. Yoosung just took off his shoes where he was and slipped them underneath the coffee table. He and Seven had both done it multiple times before so he was sure Seven wouldn't mind.

“Hey, where are you going?” Seven called to Saeran as he noticed his brother was making his way to his room without so much as parting comment.

“To my room.” Saeran answered bluntly, but also with an edge of irritation.

Seven pouted and slumped on the couch next to Yoosung. “Aaahh, but don't you want to spend time with us?” he asked.

Saeran's eyes dropped briefly to where Seven was now brushing his hand over Yoosung's before he answering a quick, “no” and continuing on to his room.

Yoosung's eyes stayed on Saeran until he turned the corner on the way to his room. “Do you think he'll be ok?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Seven said just as softly, “he had fun today, I'm sure he's just tired.” He didn't say it dismissively, but more as if he himself was pondering whether he should go after and talk to him. Perhaps if Yoosung wasn't here he would have.

Yoosung thought about excusing himself, but then he shuddered, suddenly remembering how cold he was, coiling in on himself. He rubbed his hands together, cursing himself for not wearing his gloves.

“Still cold?” Seven asked and when Yoosung nodded, he took Yoosung's hands into his and squeezed them.

They just sat for a moment, the warmth from Seven's hands slowly spreading through Yoosung's before Seven shot him a reassuring smile and lifted one of Yoosung's hands to gently kiss the back of his hand.


	14. for the moment, it's allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Huddle For Warmth

Yoosung can feel the blush spreading across his cheeks when Seven pulls back from his hand. Fortunately, Seven's smile is contagious, so at least his grin distracts from that fact. 

Seven then shifts to re-position himself and Yoosung manages to get his jacket off before Seven practically falls against the blonde's shoulder. Yoosung laughs, the sound coming out breathless from the impact, and he moves under Seven's weight to get an arm around his back. To this Seven shifts again to align himself against Yoosung's chest, swinging a leg over till he's settled in his lap, and bury his face into Yoosung's neck.

Yoosung curls his hand against the back of Seven's shirt, pressed close, and no longer feeling cold with the other near him, feeling Seven's warm breath on his neck where the other is absently kissing at. Even as he continued, the kisses weren't even so much kisses as much as they were Seven making comically overblown kissy noises against his skin – noisy and eventually wet when Seven unconsciously licked his lips before pressing a kiss just under the corner of Yoosung's jaw.

At this, Yoosung's breath hitched slightly, combining with a half giggle and he shoved Seven gently away, more out of embarrassment than disgust.

“That's gross.” he told Seven with a somewhat pointed look.

Seven smiled back at him, amused, and shrugged, leaning back until he was nose to nose with Yoosung. “But at least you feel warmer right, yeah?”

No matter how true it was, Yoosung just rolled his eyes.


	15. never again, will we speak of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Socks

“Did I ever tell you I liked your socks?” Yoosung asked him.

Seven lifted his head from where he'd been leaning against Yoosung's shoulder, a soft smile on his lips from the blonde's words. “Yeah?” he murmured, lifting his feet off the floor to wiggle his toes underneath the pink, fuzzy socks in full view.

“Yeah,” Yoosung affirmed, a giggle in his voice, but a contented sigh in his tone. He then shifted to place his arm around Seven's shoulder, gently, and Seven welcomed the affection, snuggling in closer.

Seven then hummed with a grin, “I like your socks too. Y'know, those ones with the puppies on them and –”

“Oh my god, _no_!” Yoosung squealed, his free hand covering his face with probably an embarrassed blush over his cheeks, and it succeeded in making Seven laugh


	16. content, in the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Foggy Breaths

The next time they went out, Yoosung was more prepared – remembering to bring his gloves this time – and Saeran didn't come with them, complaining that it was too cold for rational human beings to be out. And though Seven seemed to be hesitant about leaving him, eventually he conceded under assurance that Saeran would be able to take care of himself.

Seven didn't dress as warm as Yoosung did and it continued to confirm Yoosung's belief that Seven either ran warm or the cold didn't bother him as much as most others. They decided to walk to the nearby park rather than drive somewhere farther.

Eventually they held hands, like they always did when walking, talking just casually and straying through many different topics, and as they talked, in the cold, their breath became visible. Yoosung didn't really notice it at first, but once he did, he began letting out longer and harsher breaths that expanded into fog before almost instantly disappearing.

Seven let out an obnoxious chortle when he realized what Yoosung was doing, and even began doing it himself, but taking it a step farther when he pressed his middle and index finger against his lips before doing it, mimicking blowing smoke.

Yoosung couldn't hold back the laughter in his throat and squeezed Seven's hand affectionately.


	17. sincerity, after the fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow Angels

Seven kicked at the piles of snow at his feet, surprised that it crumbled against impact easily meaning it must have been fresher than he realized. Even Yoosung, who was still gripping his hand, crouched down to grab a handful of the snow and let it sift through his fingers before he stood back up.

“It's so soft.” Yoosung's voice slipped into that cute, innocent, almost whimsical tone to it. “Hey, maybe we could make snow angels!” he then said, smiling broadly.

Raising an eyebrow, Seven asked teasingly, “Hmm, what are those?” 

Yoosung blinked in surprised. “What! How do you not know what those are?” he asked incredulously. 

And just as Seven could have expected, Yoosung let go of his hand to lay down in the snow, arms outstretched and moving them back and forth to imprint into the snow, effectively making a snow angel. “See, like this,” Yoosung said, but when he saw the way Seven was looking at him, he realized that the other had just been joking, and frowned. “You're horrible.” he said.

Seven offered his hand to pull the other up, unable to help his laughter as Yoosung glared at him while brushing flakes of snow off the back of his head. “I'm sorry,” Seven said, trying to say it as sincerely through his laughter, “but you're already an angel to me.”

It came out a little too sincere than Seven had planned, and he went still, face warming. Yoosung must have felt it too because his own frown melted away to a look of honest surprise and his own blush spreading across his cheeks. The silence was still and awkward and neither really knew how to break it.


	18. struck, by the by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowball Fight

Yoosung was the first to recover. He knew he shouldn't be as embarrassed as he felt, and it did amaze him how in one moment either could proclaim their undying love for each other and then the next just the thought made them both recoil in mortification, which was ridiculous because it's not like it's a secret.

When he does manage to look at his boyfriend, he's running a hand through his red hair awkwardly and avoiding looking back at him. Seven doesn't even notice as Yoosung stoops to the ground and gathers a handful of snow into his gloved hand, and he barely has time to react when Yoosung dumps it on top of his head along with a lame line like, “I think you need to cool off,” or something or other.

A mischievous glint flashes in Seven's golden eyes as Yoosung runs away for his own safety. He doesn't even have to see his face to know Seven is grinning and definitely knows he's roped him in when a snowball whizzes past his ear. Yoosung also finds himself laughing as he tosses the half-formed shape he would barely call a snowball in Seven's direction and he's nearly done with the second when he looks up and there's a impact directly against his face.

It's more the shock of the hit than the initial impact himself, but doesn't really explain the reason he falls backward, the rush of breath leaving his lungs and decrease in adrenaline following shortly after.

Yoosung still feels slightly dazed and disoriented when Seven comes to his side, slowly helping him up. “Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay?” Seven asks, searching Yoosung's face for any sign of hurt as well as brushing the melting snow still clinging to his face.

Yoosung doesn't know if it's the stinging of cold and hurt against his face making him feel weird, but he has the sudden urge to kiss Seven – and he doesn't doubt he would have – except in that moment his nose began running and Seven lifts his scarf up to wipe it away, so perhaps it's for the better.


	19. without a doubt, a constant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Power Outage

Seven had expected it to happen at least once during the winter, especially considering the amount of snow that had been actually sticking and staying on the ground, however it's at a very inconvenient moment that the power goes out.

For a few seconds, he doesn't notice it, but when it does he waits for a few moments wondering if it will flicker back on again. 

It doesn't.

He's been laying back on Yoosung's bed, thinking of ways he could improve his security system and listing them in his notes on his computer when it happens. Yoosung's near his feet, undoubtedly playing LOLOL rather than the geography homework he's supposed to be doing.

Seven then decides to shut down his computer because it's already passed fifty-percent depleted and he's forgotten his charger; why he thought he wouldn't be here long was his mistake. He then scoots over against Yoosung, who still hasn't seemed to realize that his power has been cut off which includes his heater.

“Hey,” he says as he takes off the blonde's headphones for a brief second, “I don't know if you've noticed, but your power seems to have gone out.” Yoosung only gave an affirmative hum at this.

Seven chuckles to himself. At least it's still fairly light outside that enough of it is able to stream through the blinds to make things bright enough to make out the layout of the room, but not enough to erase the mass amount of shadow either.

“Well, if you're really okay with that.” Seven smiles against the back of Yoosung's neck, hands just below both of his boyfriend's shoulders. He didn't really mind the lights off, and eventually without a charger Yoosung will have to quit. 

And when he does, Seven will still be here.


	20. don't say it, you don't mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleep

Yoosung didn't mean to fall asleep as early as he does. He'd been aware of the power going out only when Seven had told him about it, but the prospect didn't fully leave an impact until Yoosung looked up from his computer to near pitch black, except for what illumination his screen provided. He'd also thought Seven might be asleep but he was only tucked under Yoosung's comforter, fiddling around on his phone in the dark. And Yoosung was only too happy to wriggle out of his jeans and kick his feet under his own blankets, pressing the length of his body to fit close against Seven's chest and settling an arm heavily over the other's waist. He didn't even hear Seven's hum of contentment because he had already fallen asleep.

But when Yoosung does begin to come into awareness, he nearly groans, only wishing to fall back asleep. He's also aware of how cold it is.

His back is to Seven when he wakes up, which is no surprise as Yoosung already knows – and has been repeatedly told by Seven – that he is a rather restless sleeper, tossing and turning frequently in his sleep. However, when he shifts, he can feel Seven's leg wrapped around his shin and his head pressing in between his shoulderblades. And while it's warm with the glow of physical contact underneath the blankets, Yoosung recoils from the cold outside of them, pressing his cold nose into his pillow.

At first he doesn't understand why it's so cold, but then he remembers the power outage and everything becomes clear and he groans. “Saeyoung?” he then whispers, wondering if the other is awake.

“Mm, I sure hope so,” is the red head's response and Yoosung already wants to roll his eyes. “I think I'm the only one that can manage your restlessness at night.” Seven continues, and Yoosung feels an arm pulling him closer until his back is flush against the other's chest.

Yoosung doesn't articulate a response, but rather just firmly states, “It's cold.”

“Actually you're pretty warm.”

Yoosung sighs, perhaps just too heavy-eyed with sleep and comfortably warm to find this charming just yet. “Let go. I'm turning the heater on.” he says.

“No-o-o.” Seven whines into the back of his neck, “Yoosung, no, stay.”

And Yoosung doesn't really want to move at all, so when Seven starts peppering the back of his neck with kisses before mouthing at it lazily, he really can't find any way to complain at all.


	21. mistletoe, maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe

Yoosung sat at his seat, swirling the red wine in his glass in his hand. Perhaps it was the haziness from the alcohol or the hours of shaking hands and trying to put faces to names he's long forgotten, but he felt exhausted at this time into the night. The party was on it's last legs as it was, most of the guest having left hours ago, though Yoosung could still hear faint laughter coming from across the room; it had to be either Zen or Seven.

After a few minutes, he puts the the wine glass on the table and rests his cheek in a propped up hand, eyelids heavy like he could fall asleep.

“Hey! You're not falling asleep on me now are you?” Yoosung shook his head while trying to blink the tiredness from his eyes as he focused on Seven approaching. He had a goofy grin spread across his face and Yoosung didn't fail to notice the newly acquired Santa hat the other was wearing, but at least it matched his hair and the equally red sweater he was wearing. “The night's still young!” Seven exclaimed as he got to the table.

Yoosung hadn't seen his hyperactive boyfriend in almost half an hour after he'd traded Yoosung with Jaehee for MC as company, and in light of that had then disappeared. But Yoosung and Jaehee hadn't exactly mixed conversationally, so that's why he'd reserved himself to the table after finding neither Jumin or Saeran anywhere.

“Where were you?” Yoosung asks, curiosity rather than indignation present in his voice.

“Got lost in the crowd.” Seven tells him simply before tilting his head back to finish the rest of the contents of his own wine glass. It's a dark brown and bubbly, so it has to be soda because Yoosung knows Seven doesn't drink. The red head then places his glass on the table besides Yoosung's, but he still doesn't take a seat. “Did you know I put up the decorations this year?” Seven then asks him, grinning.

Yoosung snorts because of course he does, especially the times Seven told him about it nearly everyday the whole week leading up the party, not to mention also in the car on the way here, and the moment they walked in through the door. But's it's not like Seven had done a bad job, he should be quite proud, in fact, as the garlands were fastened nicely, strings of lights were strung from the ceiling, and there was holly scattered everywhere from in wreaths to strewn on the tables to just fastened to the walls. 

With this and the Valentines day incident, Yoosung was realizing that when it came to holidays, Seven was definitely one of those go-hard-or-go-home types.

“I do recall you saying something like that.” he says after a beat, grinning back at Seven.

His boyfriend leaned in closer, amusement dancing in his golden eyes. “Then I'm surprised you haven't tried to kiss me with all the mistletoe hanging about.”

Instead of an embarrassed reaction, Yoosung laughs. “What're you talking about? That's holly,” he says, “I do know the difference between mistletoe and holly.”

But Seven doesn't falter as if this is the exact reaction he's hoping for, and he quirks his eyebrow. “You do?” he muses, as if tasting the words on his own tongue before he says them, “Well, that's good.” 

Then he's reaching for Yoosung's hand and tugging on it with eager insistence. “Come with me,” Seven says, almost like a whisper and a gleam in his eye. And Yoosung does so without any hesitancy.

Seven leads him to a corner, almost semi-secluded, away from the main gathering of guests, but enough in private where no one will likely notice them. And it's when Seven is practically pressing Yoosung against the wall that the blonde notices the small piece of foliage suspended above them with soft curved leaves and little white berries. “Now that's definitely mistletoe.”

Seven doesn't follow his gaze and continues to look straight at Yoosung, eyebrows raised. “I guess that means we hafta kiss,” he remarked, smiling knowingly and all together too proud of himself.

Yoosung resists the urge to roll his eyes, “Gee, wonder how that got there,” he remarks, but is still smiling as he meets Seven for the kiss.

He's unsure about the guidelines for a mistletoe kiss, but he can't pretend that was ever all this was in the first place. He now knows it is soda Seven has been drinking, a welcome contrast to the bitter tang of the wine he himself had been consuming. And perhaps he should have dressed as casually as Seven did as he feels the soft texture of sweater underneath his fingers and can't imagine his stiff, collard shirt is as pleasing. 

But he doesn't worry about that and instead just melts into the, lacing his fingers behind Seven's neck to steady himself, and sighs happily when Seven's warm hands settle at his waist to further keep him in place.


	22. extremely loud, incredibly close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Singing Loudly and/or Obnoxiously

When Yoosung had once asked Seven about his distaste for coffee, the other had told him that while he didn't _hate_ the drink, he wouldn't actively attempt to drink it and would most likely choose another drink over it. This, he also mentioned in the explanation, was his same reaction to alcohol. 

“Unless it tastes like pure sugar, I probably won't drink it.” he'd told Yoosung.

Yoosung could understand. He was the first to admit that he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, and he neither actively sought it out, usually only preferring to drink anything alcoholic at the RFA parties or whenever Zen was drinking in his proximity.

And so that's why he couldn't believe that Seven was really drunk – no matter how much he was acting like it now.

If anything, Yoosung was the one that was tipsy, having had about three glasses of wine, leaning hard against Seven's shoulder with an arm around the other's neck to steady himself as they made their way to the car. And Seven, well... he was singing – though it sounded more like screaming echoing in the empty, snow-sludged street – some sort of mixture between _Jingle Bell Rock_ and just the plain _Jingle Bells_ , voice dipping between the melodies and rearranging the lyrics; Yoosung wouldn't be surprised if there were complaints about noise being filed right at this moment.

Still, Yoosung couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed by it. No, he was too far gone for that.


	23. can't always get what you want, every time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ski

Seven wasn't one to pull rank – especially not on his own boyfriend – but he found himself close to doing so, poking out his lip and narrowing his eyes accusingly at Yoosung. “Why not?” he asked, for about the third time, wanting not to back down, but knowing by the irritated crease in Yoosung's forehead that he wouldn't be able to do so much more before Yoosung would legitimately explode on him.

“Because,” Yoosung enunciated, jaw set, “I don't know how to ski, and that means I can't help you or Saeran if we do try it.”

“But that's what instructor's are for, and besides, don't you enjoy trying new things?” Seven asked him.

“Not particularly.” Yoosung answered honestly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You're no fun.” Seven tsked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Look, I promise we'll do something else, ok?” Yoosung told him.

Seven glanced sideways at him, “Today?”

Yoosung grinned. “If that's what you want.” he conceded.

“Great! I'll go get Saeran.”


	24. it's for the best, for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Parkas/Big Jackets

“You need to wear a bigger jacket, or a parka or something.” Yoosung tells Seven as he wraps his scarf around his neck while slipping on his winter boots.

Seven takes a moment to look down at himself. “S'fine. I'm good like this.” he says in a non-committal tone and a shrug of equal attitude. The redhead was wearing what he usually did – a plain T-shirt under his black hoodie and jeans – but with a few differences like his knitted black cap with cat ears and the cuffs of his jeans tucked in to tough looking boots that nearly came up his entire shin and had several buckles.

He had worn pretty much the exact same outfit the last time all three of them had gone out, and though Seven had been fine when they'd gotten home, the next day he'd complained about symptoms of a cold. Yoosung hadn't said anything before, but he was now because there would be no way Seven would take care of himself if he was sick without Yoosung's help, and though at times it was nice, Yoosung did not want a repeat of a few weeks ago so soon.

“No you are not.” he said, “Last time we went out, you almost got sick from exposure. Put something warmer on.” His voice left no room for suggestion.

Seven blinked at him owlishly, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. “What are you talking about? I'm plenty warm.”

“Just do what he says. Stop being stubborn.” Saeran said in an unimpressed voice. He'd been leaning against the wall, wearing a dark green parka and a bandana like scarf he'd pulled up over his nose.

“I don't want to hear that from _you_.” Seven retorted, hands on his hips.

Yoosung sighed irritably, becoming impatient. “Just do it or we're not going.”

Seven pursed his lips, but amazingly did as he was told, running up the stairs and returning with a dark blue, down jacket, although not without muttering “yes, _mom_ ” under his breath before he did.


	25. easier said, more fun done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowman

Seven had never built a snowman before, but now, he supposed he could check that off the list of winter firsts.

It had actually been much harder than he expected, even with Yoosung and Saeran helping him. Seven's hands felt numb, but in a good way. Even with gloves, the cold of the snow easily seeped through the fabric as they all had pushed up a pile of snow to make the base, and while the other two constructed the middle, Seven worked on forming the head.

They hadn't brought clothes or other accessories that Yoosung commented would have been ideal, but just making the snowman seemed to be enough fun as it was. And just seeing Yoosung and Saeran smiling and laughing together was enough.


	26. slow and steady, after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ice Skating

“Saeran, are you sure you don't want to try?” Seven asked his brother as he laced up the worn ice skates on his feet. Saeran, who was sitting on the bench only a few spaces away from him, merely shook his head.

Seven held his tongue in asking if his brother was shy and just continued tying the knot on the right skate. He wasn't sure how he was going to stand with these on. Thankfully he was at the bench very close to the opening of the ice rink and was only waiting for Yoosung, who had gone out before him with the excuse that he needed to warm-up in order to help teach Seven how to skate.

It only took a few minutes of awkward shifting in his seat before Yoosung came back. “You ready?” Yoosung asked, slightly breathless, eyes sparkling, and cheeks rosy from the cold.

“Yep.” Seven said, getting up and wobbling as he nearly fell in the process.

“Good luck.” Saeran called after them and neither from the tone of his voice, nor the tight smile he had when Seven looked back, could Seven decide whether the statement was more sincere or more mocking. Most likely both.

How Yoosung was able to balance himself so well Seven couldn't fathom as it was difficult enough even with a way to balance himself with one hand gripping the railing and the other intertwined in Yoosung's.

“Okay, so you just skate with each leg and shift your weight on whichever one you're leading with... does that make sense?” Yoosung asked him.

“Yeah...” Seven said simply, too concentrated on his feet and trying to keep a stable equilibrium to articulate a better response.

Yoosung seemed to realize this, though he did try to let Seven find his own way, get into his own rhythm.

“You're doing great!” Yoosung cheered him on, “You want to try it by yourself?” he asked, squeezing his hand to indicate his meaning.

But Seven shook his head, “No, no this is good.”


	27. at any rate, it's charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cookies

“ _Oh no Yoosung, how could you make us so cute and delicious?_ ” Seven said in a high-pitched voice as he held one of the few gingerbread-man shaped cookies that had recently had it's arm bitten off, and walked it a short ways across the counter. And when he thought Yoosung wasn't paying attention, he nudged him with his elbow.

“I get it, okay. This is just as bad as the goldfish bread.” Yoosung said as he laughed, but Seven just made a face at him. “Cut it out!” Yoosung then said, and elbowed him back. The cookie man then paid for Yoosung's mistake as he was then promptly eaten, joining the rest of his 'family' in Seven's stomach.


	28. festivities, and the like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot Drinks

When Yoosung set the drinks down on the table, he didn't miss the way Seven's eyes seemed to widen behind his glasses.

“You need to stop making food so pretty,” he said, admiring the swirl of whipped cream and sprinkling of cinnamon topped onto the chai latte, “I'm going to feel bad drinking this.” 

Yoosung chuckled, snuggling next to Seven on the couch with his own mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream, tucking his feet underneath his legs, sitting criss cross. “You didn't seem bothered by that earlier with my cookies,” Yoosung commented, giving his boyfriend a toothy grin.

Seven snorted into his drink before replying, “That's different.”

“Of course. How're the snowflakes coming along?”

At that, Seven beamed brighter than the twinkling Christmas lights Yoosung had stapled around the edge of his window. “Great!” he chirped and held up a string of intricate snowflake patterns and Yoosung could not even begin to comprehend how he'd managed it. “Your place is going to look so festive.” 

“Thanks, but it's a little late for that, dont'cha think?” he giggled.

“It's never too late to be _festive_ ~” Seven countered and they both laughed.

Seven then placed his snowflake project on the table and leaned back against the couch, watching Yoosung sip his mug with a gleam in his eye. The stare made Yoosung rather self-conscious and his skin prickle with heat and he tried to avoid meeting his gaze, but after a few minutes Seven took his mug that he gave up without hesitation, and also placed it on the table.

“Yoosung,” Seven practically purred his name, “have I told you how pretty you are?”

Yoosung felt his cheeks burn with self-conscious embarrassment, but kept his smile intact. “Hmm, not lately.”

“Goodness, that's a fault on my part, I guess.” Seven leaned closer and placed a warm hand of Yoosung's knee and the blonde almost jumped. “Can I kiss you?”

Yoosung exhaled suddenly in a short laugh, and mumbled, “You didn't need to ask.”

Their drinks soon became cold.


	29. lighting, and other mood setters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fireplace/Candles

Seven's grinning by the time their lips meet, his hand coming up to curl against the back of Yoosung's neck. He feels the shiver the contact sends across Yoosung's skin – and he's warm to the touch, but Seven's hands are warmer from holding his mug. 

Seven then pulls and Yoosung follows, leaning in as fast as Seven is dragging him and fumbling at the other's short for a handhold. And as Seven pulls, his free hand searches behind him until he finds the arm of the couch, and once he does, fits his weight against it. Yoosung tastes like his hot chocolate – rich and comforting and addictive – and Seven sighs contentedly and his hand slips up the bottom edge of Yoosung's shirt and the other gasps an inhale when he slides his hand further up his back.

“You know what would be really romantic right now?” Seven murmured against Yoosung's chin when they broke apart, “A fireplace.”

Yoosung didn't laugh, but gave him a pointed look accompanied by raised eyebrows. “What?”

“You know, the aesthetic of a fireplace lit in the winter while it snows. Mood lighting. Something that's not just the light cast from your kitchen.”

Yoosung pursed his lips at that. Then he got up.

“Where are you going?” Seven whined, missing the warmth and weight of his boyfriend.

But Yoosung returned, surprisingly, with two small candles and a box of matches. Seven didn't even say anything as he watched Yoosung flick his wrist to ignite the match and subsequently lit the two candles.

“Those would have come in handy when the power went out.” Seven commented as Yoosung made his way back to the couch.

“I actually did buy them afterward. Is that enough for you now Mister 'romantic-lighting'?” Yoosung asks with a toothy grin which Seven returns with one of his own and hums, “I guess it'll do.”


	30. look, maybe touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Family/Friend Pictures

“Wait, wait,” Yoosung said, sitting up but still straddling Seven and reaching into his pocket for his phone.

“What are you doing?” Seven asked and leaned up on his elbows. His gold eyes seemed clearer as Yoosung had pushed his glasses up into his hair earlier, and Yoosung couldn't help giggling as he focused his phone's camera on his boyfriend's face. The flash went off in the dim light and he heard Seven exclaim, “Woah.”

Yoosung thenstared at the photo that he had taken and burst out laughing. It wasn't that the photo was bad – far from it – but the laugh was more one of pure delight at having a photo like this on his phone.

“What?” Seven asked, glasses pulled back down, and against Yoosung's shoulder to see. His cheeks seemed to color a bit and he suddenly made a grab for the phone, “Delete it.”

“Wha– no!” Yoosung tried to protect his phone from the sudden assault, but wasn't fast enough and Seven snatched it out of his hands. “Saeyoung, stop! You send me pictures of you all the time, just – _don't_!”

But Seven didn't even seem to be deleting it, but rather scrolling through his entire gallery, sifting through pictures from the party not long ago, selfies, and pictures Yoosung had taken of class assignments for school.

Eventually this led to both of them sprawled on his floor, the room lights turned on for full visual clarity, and pictures from a box Yoosung had under his bed strewn over the floor, bed, and in both of their laps.

“Still as cute as ever, even when he was younger,” Seven crooned as he looked at a picture of Yoosung and his sister when they were kids and when Yoosung's hair was still it's natural brown color.

“Ha ha, thanks.” It came out sounding sarcastic, but Yoosung meant it with sincerity.

Seven then leans in for a kiss and Yoosung indulges him.


	31. right now, you're enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Exchanging Gifts

Yoosung leaned his head against the bus window. It had started snowing almost as soon as he'd gotten onto the bus, but it was the wet kind of snow that immediately turned to slush and water as soon as it hit the window, and the air felt colder for it. Perhaps Yoosung should have taken up his sister's offer for a ride home, but that would have meant waiting longer and, though he liked the comfort of home with his family, he was anxious to spend the last few hours of Christmas with his boyfriend.

And Yoosung soon forgot the cold as he settled more comfortably into his seat and looked at the message that had been recently sent to him.

> **707:** witnessing a christmas miracle

A photo attachment came after. It was a picture of Saeran sitting at a table wearing his usual pale sweater, surrounded by warm light that left the edges of his figure blurry but clear enough to make out Seven's Santa hat that almost disappeared into his red hair and a soft, dreamy smile spread across his lips. It made more sense when Yoosung noticed the glass red liquid in his hand and the bottle that was not-so-subtley edged out of the frame.

> **Yoosung ★:** are you guys drinking wine?
> 
> **707:** Jumin's idea of a Christmas present. Seemed a shame to waste it.

Yoosung wanted to laugh, but being on a mode of public transportation kept it to an amused smile.

> **Yoosung ★:** I'll be home in a few minutes
> 
> **707:** Okie~ see you soon ;)

   
   
 

“How long were you waiting out there?” Yoosung asks when they get inside the door.

“Not long really.” Seven assures him as he shrugs off his jacket and quickly discards it on Yoosung's couch. Yoosung does the same with his hoodie and backpack, more following in Seven's example as he is still very aware of how cold he is, but he doesn't feel it much longer as warmth comes in the form of Seven pulling him into a strong hug against him.

“Merry Christmas.” he murmurs into the top of Yoosung's head, burying his nose into Yoosung's hair.

Yoosung wraps his arms loosely around Seven's middle and presses his hands up against the other's shoulder blades. “Merry Christmas to you too.” he returns, but against the line of Seven's jaw.

They stay like that for a few minutes probably – the concept of time seems to completely disappear from Yoosung's perspective – but a soft laugh from Seven draws him out of the moment and he looks back at the other's face. “What?”

“I like the roses you have on the counter.” Seven says, his voice slipping into the soft lilt that let's Yoosung know he's teasing, “You even put them in a vase.”

Yoosung sneaks a glance where there is indeed a vase of roses he'd left there since the morning before he left. “If I didn't they'd die in like a day. Like the last time.”

Aww, that's sweet, you got me flowers for Christmas.” Seven coos, continuing to tease, but Yoosung takes comfort in the fact that it's most likely because the gesture means so much to Seven that he's partially embarrassed by it; this had been the case when Yoosung had first done it and had taken an arduous amount of time to get Seven to admit it as the reason he couldn't keep eye contact with his boyfriend for a while. 

“And what did you get me?” Yoosung levels back.

Seven's eyes shine brighter behind the lenses of his glasses. “I'll show you.” he says and disentangles himself from Yoosung's loose hold to scrounge around for his jacket on the couch to pull out a box from its pocket that Yoosung is surprised he didn't notice it protruding from it before.

Seven continues to grin as he hands the box to Yoosung, and the blonde returns it with a wary smile before opening the box.

“It's not as big as the other one was. And he doesn't breathe fire,” Seven comments as Yoosung gets the box open, “but he can do back flips.”

Yoosung admires the little robot dog that is able to fit in the craddling of his palms and is an echo of the one that Seven had made long ago, the one that Yoosung had told him how much he loved.

“I– it's beautiful.” Yoosung breathes, not even holding back the huge smile he can feel spreading across his face.

“I don't know if I'd go that far...” Seven trails, lifting one hand to scratch the back of his neck in self-consciousness.

Yoosung does put it back in the box and sets it back on the table. “No really, thank you. I love it.” he assures Seven, “ and I love you too, Saeyoung.”

Seven blinks. Silence drags between them and with each passing second of it, Yoosung feels his face heating with his own self consciousness, but then Seven stepped closer, his hand reaching to tilt Yoosung's chin up to kiss him. 

“I love you too, Yoosung.” Seven murmurs against his mouth, nearly lost to incoherency, but Yoosung finds it endearing and better than any gift he could receive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read this, your views, kudos, and bookmarks are very much appreciated.
> 
> I want to also thank all those who left comments, and even if I did not reply to yours personally, know I love you and it has made me so happy to know my quick little writings have brought you joy.
> 
> I'm not proud of some of these and these prompts were made more for drawing, but I had fun and if it gave at least one person happiness I think that warrants it's existence.


End file.
